


Part One: "Thank You"

by selenamasters95



Series: Supernatural meets Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV), Crossover, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Rey, and Finn are orphans who have been hunting together for as long as they can remember. On one hunt, they meet Poe Dameron and his best friend, Dean Winchester. They all become fast friends and soon end up hunting together. Poe and Finn soon ended up together while Sam and Dean are dancing around each other and Rey just wants to smack them all. </p>
<p>In part one: Sam gets hurt by a man named Brady and Dean retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part One: "Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover piece featuring Star Wars and Supernatural, my two biggest fandoms. I decided to bring Poe, Finn and Rey to the Supernatural universe because I thought it would be fun. This will be the start of a series and will only continue by popular demand.

Blood painted the grey warehouse floor as it slowly flowed from the broken body spread out on the cold floor. The pooling blood stained the knees of the Dean Winchester’s jeans as he knelt by the body, a bloody knife in his hand. His eyes lifted from the body before him to the unconscious young man on the floor beyond it. he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the young man, collapsing to his knees beside him. 

“Sammy...” he breathed as he took in the various injuries that covered the young man. He brushed Sam’s chestnut colored hair from his forehead. “Sammy...” He breathed again, his voice coming out shaky. He pulled out his gun as the sound of a metal door being forced open echoed in the open space. 

“Dean!” Poe Dameron yelled as he hurried through the warehouse door, his own gun ready to fire. He spotted Dean and ran over as he clicked the safety back on. He watched Dean wearily lowered the gun, hearing the safety click on. 

“Poe...” Dean spoke up, his voice wary. Poe knelt down beside him. 

“What happened?” Poe asked, trying to keep the demand from his tone. 

“I saw...he was beating...” Dean paused to take a shaky breath. “He was hurting him...SAmmy...He screamed...” Dean managed to get out. Poe felt for Sam’s pulse and let out a relieved breath when he felt it. 

“Its okay Dean...he’s alive..” Poe informed him as he grabbed Dean’s blood splattered shoulder. 

“Sam!!” A female voice came from the door before two sets of footsteps came running over. Finn and Rey dropped to their knees on the other side of Sam. “Is he okay?” She asked quickly. 

“What happened?” Finn asked, the worry evident. 

“He’s alive” Poe told them. “As for what happened...” he trailed off as he looked over at Dean. Dean barely noticed as he eyes never left Sam. He carefully cradled him in his arms. 

“Sammy...” he whispered. 

“Rey...can you get the first-aid kit from the trunk of the IMpala?” Poe asked, knowing Dean wouldn’t leave. He fished the keys from Dean’s jacket pocket and handed them to her. Rey nodded and hurried outside. “Dean...” Poe started, taking in sam’s torn clothes. Dean ignored him and held Sam close. 

“Open your eyes Sammy...please.” Dean begged quietly. Poe was at a loss of what to do because he had never seen Dean like this. Poe looked at Finn and saw the same scared look he saw on Rey but before he could try to comfort him, Rey hurried back into the room with the first-aid kit in hand. She looked at Poe as she knelt back down by Finn, knowing he would be the only one besides Cas that Dean would listen to right now. 

“Dean...” Poe tried again. Dean glanced at them. 

“I’ll do it. Give me the kit.” he ordered them, his voice quiet which unnerved Poe. Rey slowly gave him the kit but didn’t move from where she sat. They all silently watched as Dean carefully cleaned and dressed any wounds Sam had. The process took what felt like hours and ended with Sam being put in sweatpants from his dufflebag that Finn had brought in along with a blanket from the back of the Impala. Rey and Poe were worried that Sam hadn’t woken up in all that time but Finn seemed calm about it, though the worry could still be seen on his face. 

“He’s scared...” he told them as they watched Dean cradled Sam close while whispering to him. Rey looked at Finn as she remembered that he had found Sam when something like this had happened before. She watched as Poe gently took Finn’s hand and smiled at him. Poe dropped Finn’s hand as he turned to Dean. 

“Dean...lets get him to a motel.” he suggested, trying to keep his voice gentle. Dean just nodded. Finn stood and Dean, albeit reluctantly, let him pick Sam up and help him carry Sam out to the Impala. Dean barely glanced at Poe as he got in the back to be by Sam. 

“Poe...you drive.” he informed him. That, more than anything, spoke volumes to Poe though he didn’t comment on it. He just nodded and turned to Rey and Finn. 

“We’ll follow.” she told him. Poe nodded against and Rey watched him get into driver seat, frowning slightly as he did so. Rey and Finn were climbing into her jeep as the car started up. “You really think he’s just scared Finn?” Rey asked as she began to follow. Finn nodded. 

“Yeah...” he paused to take a breath. “Can’t say I’m gonna miss Brady...bastard deserved it for what he did.” Finn spat suddenly. Rey barely stopped herself from staring in surprise. 

“It seems you can still surprise me.” She commented. “You usually try to see the good in everyone...not that I disagree with you.” She quickly added. Finn snorted but it held no amusement. 

“Brady kept him in fear. It's like it was with Ben...except it was just him this time...” Finn heard the self-disgust in his own voice. “I feel like we failed all over again. We should’ve seen the signs...I should’ve seen them...” Rey frowned but nodded as she pulled into the motel parking lot and parked near the already quiet Impala. 

“We should’ve...” she agreed. She looked up and noticed Poe standing in the doorway to one of the rooms. They both climbed out and walked over to him. 

“Dean carried him in and won’t leave his side...” he told them quietly. “I’ve never seen him like this.” He let them in and they both froze at the sight they saw. Dean ‘no chick-flick moments’ Winchester was sitting with his back against the headboard as Sam lay next to him. Dean held Sam’s hand in his and was in the process of pressing a kiss to the back of it. Poe took a breath. “Stay with him...I’m going to take care of the body.” he informed them. Finn looked at him. 

“I’ll go with you.” he told him. Poe nodded as Rey gave Finn a hug. 

“Be careful” She told them and watched them leave before setting up the protection. 

It was quiet in the Impala as Poe drove back to the warehouse. After they took care of the body and watched burn, Finn spoke. 

“I should’ve seen the signs.” Finn finally broke the silence as the last of the flames went out. Poe looked at him as they started back to the Impala. 

“Finn...” Poe began but was interrupted by Finn. 

“No...I’ve should’ve. First Ben, then Brady.” Finn dropped off with a disgusted sigh. “Sam hadn’t been the only one Ben tortured..but I still didn’t see the damn signs.” He leaned against the car. Poe stepped up and rested his hands on Finn’s arms. 

“Finn...stop.” Poe commanded. Finn looked at him. “We can’t undo what happened.” Poe began. Finn opened his mouth to interject but shut it when Poe just looked at him. “Don’t spend your energy blaming yourself. Focus it on making sure it won’t happen again.” Poe finished grateful he didn’t get interrupted again. He lifted a hand and stroked Finn’s cheek before leaning in and kissing it softly. Finn felt himself blush like he did every time Poe showed him affection and leaned in to meet the kiss he knew was coming. Poe smiled against his lips before pulling away from the soft kiss. “Let’s get back.” he spoke softly. Finn nodded and watched Poe walk to the driver’s side of the car before getting back in. As much as he wanted to make out with Poe, he wanted to get back. They drove back to the motel in silence though Poe held Finn’s hand as he drove. 

While Rey waited for them to get back to the motel, she watched over Dean and Sam. She looked from them to stare out the window. A terror-filled shout caused her to whirl back around and froze she watched Sam start to fight back as if he was having a nightmare. 

“Sam...” Dean grabbed Sam’s flying fists. “Sammy.” He tried again when Sam tried to pull away. 

“No...get..away...Dean!” Sam shouted, fear in his every word. Dean pulled him into his arms. 

“Sammy...it's me...please open your eyes.” He whispered to Sam in a low voice, hoping it would break through the fog. He winced as a couple of fists struck his back but soon felt them taper off as if Sam was waking up. Dean quickly looked down at him and found his eyes struggling to open. Sam panicked when he wasn’t able to open his left eye fully but heard Dean’s low voice again. He tried to listen to that voice as he began to calm down. “Shh...your left eye is swollen shut Sammy...” Dean told him gently. Rey walked over with a warm wash cloth as Sam clung to Dean’s hand. 

“Sam...” She spoke to let him know it was her. 

“Rey...” Sam mumbled. She gently wiped the cloth over his eyes. 

“Try again Sammy...” Dean told him. Rey turned to face the door as sounds of it being unlocked reached their ears. Sam tensed as he slowly opened his eyes. His left eye stayed mostly shut but his right eye was clear if slightly glassy. 

“Dean..we’re..” Poe began but stopped talking when he noticed Sam was awake. 

“Poe...” Sam said as if he was trying to make sure he knew who was in the room. 

“I’m here too Sam.” Finn spoke up as he shut the door and re-salted it. Finn readied an ice pack and handed it to Dean. Dean gently put it over Sam’s swollen eye. Sam replaced Dean’s hand with his own. 

“What happened?” He asked as he sipped at some water Poe had gotten for him. He noticed Rey, Finn and Poe all turned to look at Dean. 

“What do you remember?” He asked instead. Sam took a breath then winced a little. 

“I remember going to a warehouse to check out a lead with you. We separated to cover more ground...then...Brady...” Sam’s voice seemed to trail off. Sam stared at his hands

“When I came back in you were unconscious...and...I..”Dean paused. 

“Did he hurt you? What happened?” Sam started, preparing to go off on a tangent of questions. 

“I killed him.” Dean broke in. Sam stared at him in shock. “You were just laying there...bleeding...not moving...I lost it...and killed him.” he was staring at the comforter beside Sam. Sam looked up at the other three. 

“I found him afterwards...covered in blood. We got you bandaged up and back here. Finn and I went to take care of the body while Rey helped out here.” Poe spoke up, leaving out how emotional Dean had gotten. Sam turned his face to look at Dean. 

“It’s over...? He’s gone?” Sam asked, caution in his tone. 

“He’s gone Sam...like...Ben...he can’t hurt you.” Finn answered instead, his voice tight with memories. Sam looked at him and noticed he was rubbing the shoulder where Ben had burned him before. Finn noticed Sam staring and dropped his hand. Sam slowly turned back to Dean and cupped his jaw with his palms. He lifted his face so he could look at him. 

“Thank you...” Sam whispered and leaned in to kiss him for the first time. 


End file.
